1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of non-powered, surface skimming vehicles such as skis, surfboards and specifically snowboards. A snowboard is a long continuous surface platform made from a variety of materials designed to capture certain aspects of surfing on snow. When using a snowboard, the rider has a sensation of gliding over a surface and shifting one's body weight from one side of the board to the other in order to execute a turn in either direction. In surfing, the execution and completion of a turn relies on the surface hull design (single concave, double concave), fins (single, double, triple), and overall body design (teardrop, asymmetrical). The execution of a turn with a snowboard is based on the flex and shape of the bow of the board and the ratio of the width of the bow to the width of the waist. The completion of the turn is based on a mixture of the flex and shape of the tail and the ratio of the width of the tail to the width of the waist. Ideally, a turn with a snowboard is initiated applying pressure to the downhill foot and leaning down and into the side of the board one wishes to turn.
Snowboarding attempts to capture aspects of surfing. Because of the snowboard's inherent design limitations, it does not attain certain performance parameters in the hands of the average user. Specifically, short radius turns and high-frequency edge-to-edge turns are difficult and not attainable for the recreational user. In addition, the time to learn how to use a snowboard can be long and frustrating, causing some users to avoid attempts to learn. Control of the board is essential and time consuming to master. As noted above, control relies on shifting weight and movement of the uphill foot from side to side to assist in the turn cycle. It would be desirable to provide a system for guiding an apparatus on a surface, such as snow, that provides the sensation of surfing, i.e., leaning from side to side to carry out a turn, as well as edge-to-edge control that allows a user to achieve a sensation of cutting up and down the face of a wave while minimizing the loss of vertical feet. Preferably, such a device would allow the first-time user to readily master the necessary skills which would further promote usage of the device.
The present invention relates to an improved snowboard apparatus. The snowboard apparatus includes two separate boards interconnected by a hinge in such a manner that, when the boards are together and mutually aligned, they resemble a traditional snowboard. Connected to the top of the board are bindings: a front binding on the front board and a rear binding on the rear board. The boards in combination have a smooth bottom to improve the apparatus sliding ability on snow. The rear board overlies the front board providing a joint configured to permit the snowboard to slide forwardly without the rear board acting as an abutment. The edges of the apparatus are metal to improve the carving of turns and improve the durability. The ends of the apparatus are metal to improve the carving of turns and improve the durability. The ends of the apparatus may be turned up to help the apparatus ride over thick snow.
The apparatus deviates from and improves upon the snowboard design primarily in its central hinge assembly. The hinge allows the front to travel in a different angle than the back. In addition, as the hinge is spring-loaded, the apparatus will return to a straight orientation when torque is not applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been snowboards for gliding over inclined snow surfaces with some degree of maneuverability.
The basic design of a snowboard is a long flat board onto which riders can attach their feet. The edges of the boards are often metal to help the snowboard carve the snow. Most snowboards have a somewhat hourglass shape when observed from the top or bottom; that is, the front and back are wide and the width tapers at the middle. The hourglass shape helps the snowboard flex. The hourglass shape also helps the edge remain more completely in contact with the snow during turns. The ability of the edge to remain in contact with the snow enhances the snowboard's stability and grip throughout the turn.
Many improvements on the basic design of the snowboard have been made. A variety of improvements embodying two in-line snowboards--a front one and a rear one, connected by an elevated strut upon which the rider stands, have been provided. These types of snowboards tend to operate like two separate snowboards. Another typical feature of these embodiments is that the rider stands on top of the strut about six inches above the surface of the snow.
Specific prior art references include snowboard and ski devices made up of two separate boards interconnected by an overhead user support platform. The forward end of the overhead platform extends over and is connected to the forward board by a pivoting bracket. The rearward end of the overhead platform extends over and is connected to the rearward board by another pivoting bracket. These include Stampacchia, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,069, issued on Feb. 16, 1988 for a ski structure; Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,394, issued on Sep. 9, 1980 for a snow vehicle; Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,565, issued on Aug. 7, 1979, for a snow ski apparatus and method of making the apparatus; Wetteland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,323, issued on Jul. 17, 1979, for a snow ski board apparatus; Criss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,128, issued on Feb. 6, 1979, for a ski board; Shannon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,282, issued on May 2, 1995 for a system for guiding an apparatus over a surface; Lauritzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,944, issued on Mar. 2, 1968; Southworth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,816, issued on Oct. 5, 1993, for a ski board; and Hollenbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,318, issued on Dec. 24, 1974, for an articulated multiple section snowboard ski. The elevated user supporting platforms of these references all raise the user center of gravity and thus diminish stability and maneuverability. Other references include Chambers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,455, issued on Jul. 30, 1996, for an articulated skateboard with a springable connector, teaches two longitudinally aligned boards interconnected by a hinge structure to pivot vertically; and Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,238, issued on Jan. 6, 1981, for a sled including two sled segments longitudinally interconnected by a hinge structure permitting pivoting both laterally and vertically.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a snowboard apparatus which is made up of two longitudinal boards interconnected by a pivot joint to pivot laterally relative to each other, so that the snowboard maintains better contact with the snow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the boards pivot to aim the forward end of the snowboard into a turn for improved handling and stability by keeping more of its edge on the snow, and for executing sharper turns than were possible with prior snowboards.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus to which the rider attaches directly via bindings, rather than to an elevated platform, so that the rider maintains a lower center of gravity for improved stability, and the movements of the rider are transmitted more directly to the board for improved precision.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which forms one continuous edge between the front board and the rear board, to maximize the length of the edge that is in contact with the snow for enhanced stability and edge hold, and so that the snowboard behaves in a manner for which customary snowboarders are prepared.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is reliable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.